From into the Blue
by Kylie Carter Reese
Summary: lil story about Helen and Will and after From IN to the Blue
1. From into the Blue

From into the Blue, to into the light.

Disclaimer: I don t own anything from Sanctuary but if I did. Helen and Will would get together this year

CH1 From the Blue./

Somehow they knew that this life wasn t supposed to be theirs. Something was tugging at them not knowing and why they felt they knew each other; but something was off. Will knew that it was off the moment he woke up that day. He had broken up with Abby after getting back from Carentan. He thought to himself why was he now married to her. Then it hit him like a freight train. He woke up to another dream to where he was lying down in pool of water looking around for her.

The across the street neighbor, Helen was always nice but a bit bitter sometimes. She had a white cat named Henry which was odd to her because Henry was someone she knew in her dream. She felt like he was her son in away. Then the across the street neighbor Will, why on earth would she be dreaming of him. The dream would be her in a pool of water looking around for him.

They both had insomnia up late at night. Somehow they both knew it. One night when he couldn t sleep he left his wife to talk to the neighbor. That s when things changed.

May I come in? Will asked knowing that she would allow him to.

Yes you may, I got coffee if you like. Helen asked knowing he would probably deny it. She kicked herself for asking and don t know why she drinks that muck.

Um was wondering if you ve been dreaming of me. I know it s a craz Will was cut off.

Yeah I was. I was going to talk to you about them. Wasn t sure what to think, it s like were not supposed to be here. That we re supposed to be there. Helen stopped not sure if he would catch up.

They both fall asleep she on the couch him on the chair.

Dream land:

"And how are Thing one and Thing two doing today. umm? I wish you two could stop fighting this." Unknown dr.

Will Helen said waking up scared.

I know. Will said waking up to her calling his name.

"We should both stop fighting it." Helen said out loud she thought she was keeping it to herself. Then Will said something related to the dream.

"Thing one and Thing two." Will said looking at her for confirmation.

"Awe Bloody Hell it s real." Helen said in her cute but confused British voice.

So how do we get back? And how do we know which reality is real? Will asked.

We just have to take a leap of faith like everything else. I feel it in my gut that this is not the world we belong in.

Looking back at earlier in the conversation:

"I married the man I hate. I drink coffee for God sake." Helen which is true in both realities; she hated John in both worlds. She only has a soft spot for him because of Ashley.

"I'm a cardiologist, I might well be the left hander for the Blue Jays I couldn t even begin to diagnose Abby today." Will said jokingly only because that what he does best.

"And yet I could in a heartbeat." Helen said knowingly because it s the truth.

"I don t remember marring her." Will starting to remember that he did break up with her. Because of the events that happened in Carentan.

"I sat up cooped up all night painting." Helen...

They both know what they need to do now. Try and get back to the real world.

You drive. Will said to Helen as they were getting in to the car./

John bangs on the window with Abby on the other side trying to get them to stay.

Get out of the BLOODY CAR. John screamed at Helen which scared the crap out of her.

Just go. Will said.

With that Helen drove the car to the nearest cliff and drove off. They wake up in the real world.

Whoa." Will said looking at Helen. He s a bit confused but he gets his barring s

"Will?" Helen replied looking at Will. She wondering why them all the time.

"Whoa." Will was still not moving from his current position and wont until she does.

"That was interesting. Let s get out of here." Helen getting up from the tanks, Will follows her lead.

Virgil St. Pierre was helping Henry and Kate out with them. They had been attacked by some big worm abnormal from Hollow Earth. Helen figures out that Adam Worth is somehow behind it all.

We have to go back to the Sanctuary and figure this out. Helen said looking at Will. She wants to know what he feels about everything that happened the past few weeks.

Back at the Sanctuary

It s been a few days since they ve been back. Will does most of the 2 am feedings while Helen is talking with the rest of the Sanctuary s trying to figure out what s going on in Hollow Earth first Carentan now this. Helen and Will almost die again. She wonders to herself why in every situation there in she s always calling out for him and he s always calling out for her.

Henry knows something is up with his bud. He goes looking for him, when he finds Will he s in the upstairs library.

Will, what up dude? Henry said trying to keep the conversation light just in case Will don t wanna talk about it.

Huh? Oh, hey Henry didn t hear you come in. Will said his mind was on Helen was wondering what she was doing and if she was thinking of the past few weeks. He was also wondering why in every situation there in they are always calling for each other. What he didn t know she was thinking the same thing.

Will, Earth to Will. Dude you ok? Henry said, he finally gotten Wills undivided attention.

Yeah sorry, I ve just been thinking laity about the past few weeks. Personal stuff you know? Will said he didn t want to talk to Henry he wanted to talk to Helen.

And why it s always you and the Queen getting into trouble? Henry said jokingly. But it s the truth if it s not Helen its Will.

Yeah, besides the obvious yeah I have no clue why it s always us or why evil abnormal always has it out for me. So just leave it alone I m going for a run. Will said getting up from his spot.

Ok, ok I understand if you don t wanna talk about it with me but maybe you should talk about it with Helen. Henry said leaving he knew that Will wasn t going for a run. Henry left, while Will went to look for Helen.

Authors Note: ok short yeah well i know but hey what can i say.. *evil grin*


	2. TO INTO THE LIGHT

TO INTO THE LIGHT

Will finds Helen at her favorite spot of the Sanctuary. The north tower, she s standing on one of the ledge. He stands in the door way to think about how to approach her.  
>Here goes nothing. Will said to himself.<p>

I was wondering on how long you were going to stand there. Helen said she knew who was at the door. She always has known who it was.

How d ? Never mind I ve been meaning to talk to you about the past few weeks. Will said walking up next to her. She was getting of the ledge knowing that he s terrified of heights.

So have I. Just was trying to figure out how to start the conversation. Helen replied.

I wanted to understand why you chosen me instead of Declan to go with you to Carentan? Will said, he already knew her answer he just wanted to hear it out loud.

I trust Declan, but I trust you with more than my life. How are things between ? Helen replied, there s a question she s been meaning to ask but don t know if he s broken up with Abby or not.

Broke it off with her after Carentan. I think I wasn t in love with her. Things between us have change since we came back from Carentan. Then the whole getting attack, kid nap thing happened too. I think in a way she was glad for me to call it off. Will said, hoping that Helen would catch up.

Understandable, I expected you to be responsible if things didn t go right in the relationship between the two of you. I expect that she won t tell anyone what we do here at the Sanctuary? Helen had to ask she didn t really trust Abby something was off about her.

She won t, it s to important she knows that. Will said, he was at loss of words.

I want to tell you something but I don t know where to start. Helen said very fast. With that Will took a step closer.

Let s start on how we are always drawn together no matter what situation. Like a few hours ago I knew you were here standing thinking about something. Will said looking at her indirectly.

And like how I knew you were at your spot, thinking about the conversation we re having now. In our little dream world we were drawn together. Something deeper than our friendship, I can t seem to put my finger on. Helen replied; she wants to tell him that from the moment they officially meet she wanted him.

I feel the same way too. I ve always been drawn to you. Kali last year although she was in my mind I felt you always. Will said; he wanted to kiss her right then and there. But the ball was now in her court.

The times you died, my heart broke in two. I even though I knew you would come back each time. It still broke; I don t know what I would do if I lost you Will. Helen said taking another step forward.

We should go in. One I m cold and Two I can tell you are too. Will said, offering her a hand.

They walk to her bedroom which is on its own level of the Sanctuary. He s nervous and she is too they can tell that about one another.

Will, I ve wanted to tell you I love you. She said knowing that it s what he wanted to hear.

I know I ve falling in love with you for a long time now. He replied. They are sitting on her couch in her room. Lights are dim, and that s when she leaned in to kiss him. He doesn t draw back, he kisses her back. They are exploring each other s mouth tasting one another getting to know what they like and don t like.

If we start this there s no going back. He said, he wants to make sure that she wants this not for sex or one night stand.

I know there s no going back, that s the point I don t want to go back to the way we were. I m in love with you will not only as a boss, but as a friend and even more then I should. Helen said, she looks at him to make sure he knows the truth.

I know I just needed to hear it. What about John? Will said and he had to ask about John.

I don t know how he will react but we will have to up security for both of our protection if he is pissed. Helen replied; she still loved John and they both know it. The love that Helen has for John is with any mother has with the father of her child.

Will leans in to kiss her again, she doesn t pull back. This tells him the conversation was over for now. She wraps her hands around his neck to encourage him to do more. He goes from kissing her mouth down to her neck; jack pot, he found a sweet spot that makes her moans.

He nibbles and bites at the spot working his way down to her cleavage area. She is working her hands down his chest grabbing an nipple and pinches it. He s taking his time unbuttoning her blouse once he gets that off he gets the bra off. Her breast is like a twenty something woman breast. Unlike Abby s hers was still round and perfect; something that the source blood had something to do with.

Bed? Helen asked, he nods yes. They get up and walk over to her mega king sized bed.

So when do I get a bed this size and comfy? Will said jokingly, while climbing on top of her.

Cheeky Monkey. Helen said giggling. She leans up to kiss him again this time it s slow not fast or frantic. He moves from her lips down to her breast again. Taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking it, once he got her moaning loudly, he moves to the other one.  
>She grabs his hair and pulls on it; he has nice hair she thought to herself. Moving her hands from his hair down to the bottom of his shirt, she helps him pulls it off. He kisses his way down the hem of her skirt. She moans when one of his hands slips under it. Will slowly pulls her skirt down along with panties. She flips them over where she s on top.<p>

She crawls up and kisses him hard. Exploring his mouth and neck; working her way down to his chest. Kissing down to his hem of his pants, Helen unzips his pants and pulls them off, along with his boxers. Will flips them over again, and starts kissing her. He stops to make sure she is seeing him and only him. She understands why he stopped she wanted to know if he was picturing Abby or Meg. When he gave her that look; the one where it s for her only looks she starts to kisses him hard. Pulling him down closer then close.

He moves his hands in between her thighs and finds her clit and finds it already wetter than expected. He starts to work it, rubbing circling his finger around her opening. She moans as he pushes his middle finger in. He pushes it in and out almost reaching her G-spot every time. He s working her nibble with his mouth making her moan even louder. She is seeing cloud 9 stars and bells are going off in her head. He works his way down from her nibbles to her clit. He starts to suck on it twirling his tongue around the opening. She arched her back up letting him know he was doing a good job.

He crawls back up to her kissing her on the lips. She gives him a look saying she s ready. He pushes his penis in slowly not wanting her to hurt. Once in he starts to rock up and down slowly, drawing out. She moans every time he s close to hitting her G-spot, he starts to go faster, up and down around and round. Her legs wrapped around him tightly. Her fingers digging clawing his back; grabbing his neck and hair, and pulling him down kissing him deeply.

He kept on going in and out, kissing her neck, nibbling down to her breast. She was on a high of pleasure, and he was to. He slid his hands down in between them rubbing her clit as he pushed his penis in and out. Oh God Willll Helen screamed, making her cum hard. She was still tight around him when he cummed inside of her. Both of them are shaking from their first time together. He lies on top of her still inside; he pulls himself out of her and rolls on his sides facing her. She rolls closer to him facing him rubbing his hair.

You ok? Will ask he knows it s a dumb question but he also know it s been a long time for her since she s been with someone.

I m fine. Helen replied.

Think you can sleep now? He asks knowing she would with him holding her in his protective arms.

Yes, and as your doctor I m ordering you to get some sleep too she said jokingly.

Now look who s being cheeky. Will said kissing her, then pulling her closely.

She closes her eyes, and relaxes some more. He follows the same routine. They don t get up for that night; only because they are safe now, protected with each other now. They will always find each other, and call each other no matter what the situation they are in.  
>Authors notes: my first Helen and Will fiction Hoped you guys liked it. <p>


	3. To Into the Black

The past few months was not easy on Helen or Will. Will got injured on a mission that he almost died. She nearly spent the intire week either in her office or the infermary. Not really speaking to anyone. She wanted to make sure he was ok, safe and alive. It took the Big Guy a few times to get her to sleep. and when she finnaly did she started to have the dreams.

Dream world:

"Will NOOOOOO!" Helen screamed out right when Will got shot.

"Magnus we need to get him back at the Sanctuary" Kate replied.

"Magnus?" Henry said she looked like after Ashely died.

"Helen we need to get Will back to the Sanctuary" Kate tried again using her first name but it wasnt working.

Henry and Kate took Will and put him in the back of the Van. Biggie helped the shocked Helen into the Van. When they got back to the Sanctuary Biggie got to work on Will, Helen was too shocked to do anything she tried stopping him from getting in front of her. But nothing was working. Then Biggie came to her Bedroom where she's been crying all afternoon.

"Helen, Will didnt make it." Biggie said as he lowered his head.

"No, No he can't be it's been four months three days since we told each other that we loved one another. " Helen said

"I know." Biggie replied he had no clue that she was pregno with Will unborn Child.

"My friend you don't understand, I'm prengant." Helen replied she was in tears.

"I know." Biggie said he knew for a while and didn't want to tell Helen.

"How am I going to raise her without Will." Helen said she was still crying but feeling a bit sleepy.

Her mind was racing with her words, Will Noo. Dont PLease for me for us.

"I love you Helen." Will said as he feel down. End of Dream

She wakes up screaming. Henry burst into the room. "Mum, another dream?" Henry knew that she was having nightmarish dreams about Will. She wouldnt be screaming like she is.

"Yeah, how is he?" Helen said, she didn't need to say his name Henry knew who she was talking about.

"Awake, He wants to see you." Henry replied, seeing Will alive and well should stop the nightmares he thinks to himself.

Helen walks to the infermary and she saw Will. He was awake, alert, most of all he was fine. She knew that he would ask if she was ok, getting sleep anything...

"Hey stranger, I'm ok really Big Guy just gave me the all clear." Will said trying to chear her up.

"I wan't to see the resluts everything ok Old Friend." Helen said to Biggie.

"Here you go." Biggie said in his low voice. "Declan was here?" Helen said she looked at the paper and saw that Delcan assisted with the operation.

"Yes, he was and still is here. He was montoring the situation in London, and saw that Will was shot and saw that you wasnt dealing with the shootting well." Kate said walking in the room.

"When I asked you to go get some rest he came down and helped with the operation. I knew you was still not dealing with this situation well." Biggie replied.

"Thanks, remind me to give you guys a raise." Helen replied with a smirk. Biggie and Kate leaves the room to give Helen and Will privacey...

"Helen whats bothering you?" Will asked he knows something is wrong. "I... I almost lost you Will , twice." Helen said she was thinking about Kali.

"I'm alive Helen, tell me whats really bothering you." Will knows her all too well other then the loosing him part she was worried about something else.

"I almost lost the father of my unborn child." Helen said she knew that she was pregant.

"How long did you know?" Will said he was wondering what was going on with her the past few weeks.

"A week or so, I wanted to tell you once I found out but things just havent been well for the Sanctuary the past few months." Helen replied she wanted to tell him so badly.

"I know, we need to keep you safe Helen no more missions." Will said he went into the protective father mode.

"I know, Declan needs to know so he can help you run things here." Helen said kissing him on his forehead.

Will was moved to his and Helens room. She took care of him as he recovered. She didnt have the nightmares anymore. Just a relief on her and him. He was finnally ready to go on mission which Helen helped Declan monitor from the main lab. Things was fine untill John came back into Old City.

"Helen, I still love you." John said outloud to himself. He has no clue that Will and Helen was together and that she awas having his baby.

One night Henry was up lait at night monitoring the E.M Sheilds. Which kept on fluctuating.

"Boss we have a situation." Henry said over the walky-talky.

"I'm on my way. Will get up." Helen said back and trying to wake Will.

"Ok, I'm up whats going on?" Will replied he knows somethings up or Helen wouldnt be waking him up at 2 in the morining.

"John's here." Helen said she knew.

"We gotta get you out of here if he finds out." Will said if anything happends to Helen or his unborn baby he would Kill John.

"It's to late." Helen said looking at the outside gates John was messing with the security codes and got in. Will got out of Helens room and rushed to his thinking that John wouldnt know. Helen was showing but not enough, was thinking that John isn't going to find out..

"Helen, I still love you. I wan't us to be together." John said walking in the main lab where Helen was at.

"I've told you John I don't love you that way anymore. You broke my heart a million times over." Helen replied she wasn't lying.

"If I change will you love me?" John was trying but he has know clue that her heart now belongs to Will.

"Look there's someone else I. I don't wan't to tell you again I don't love you John.

"Who is it?" John said he was thinking Tesla, Adam, Declan. Never Will.

"It's..." Helen was stoped by Will.

"Me." Will said walking in.

"You, how dare you. I can't believe that you would steal her away from me." John said in an angery voice.

"Touch him there is no one you can hid from." Helen said she needed to stay calm for her baby. "Helen stop you dont need to be upset now." Will replied he was trying hard to keep her calm.

"Why... No your not pregant with Williams child." John was pure mad. He launches at Will knocking him down on the floor. Luckly Henry and Kate was watching the situation with Declan and came in and shocked John with 300 volts.

"Will..." Helen screaming his name running over to him. "He's fine just knocked out. The infermary or your room." Henry asked he knows the anwer. "My room, put John in the SHU and raise the E.M Sheild; make it clear that if he try to telaport out he will die." Helen said.

Will spent the next few days in bed with Helen. Their baby was ok Declan exsisted that he run a few test. Helen finally caved in knowing it would make Will and Declan happy.


End file.
